Christmas Love
by Harpiebird
Summary: [SamDavid] Sam and David share another Christmas together after getting their little ones to sleep. Merry Christmas!


**Christmas Love**

**By Stephanie**

**A/n:** Isn't this sweet? I got to be the first TS author that wrote a Christmas story! (At least I think so anyway.) This takes place in the future, as you will soon see.

**I do not own the song or Totally Spies, but I do own Madison (Age: 4 months), Kara (Age: 3 years old) and Jeremy (Age: 5 years old). **

**The song is Baby's First Christmas by Connie Francis.**

* * *

_"It's baby's first Christmas,_

_And oh, what a joy,_

_Shopping all around,_

_For every pretty toy,_

_Baby's big brother,_

_Is busy with his toys,_

_And he's shining up the chimney,_

_For Santa Claus!_

_It's baby's first Christmas,_

_It's something to see,_

_Mommy and Daddy,_

_Trimming baby's Christmas tree,_

_It's a very special Christmas,_

_A blessing from above,_

_It's baby's first Christmas,_

_A Christmas full of love'_

_It's baby's first Christmas,_

_And oh, what a joy,_

_Shopping all around,_

_For every pretty toy,_

_It's a very special Christmas,_

_A blessing from above,_

_It's baby's first Christmas,_

_A Christmas full of love…"_ Sam song as she rocked Madison asleep. When the baby fell asleep a few minutes later Sam kissed her forehead and put Madison in her crib.

After walking downstairs and picking up Jeremy from the floor of the Christmas tree that was in the dining room, Sam walked towards the stairs again. David came following from the living room with his three-year-old daughter in his arms, fighting to stay a wake for Santa.

"But mommy! I wanna see if Santa comes!" Argued the little brown haired look-alike of his father. His little sister that looked almost exactly like her mother (Sam) agreed in her father's arms but a little sleepier then her brother's voice.

"Sweetie, Santa won't come if you stay up. Every little boy and girl must be fast asleep in able for Santa to come to his or her house." Sam reasoned, smiling at the sad pout her son and daughter gave her, but they kept silent all the way to their room and let his mom tuck him in.

"'Night mommy, 'Night daddy…" Jeremy whispered sluggishly. Sam smiled and kissed his forehead. He was fast to sleep in minutes, with his teddy bear he got when he was just a baby from Clover. David kissed Kara's forehead that had fallen asleep as soon as David laid her down in her crib. He laid down her teddy that Alex had given her last Christmas, next to her.

David walked down the stairs to the living room. Sam stayed there for a few more minutes, watching them sleep.

"'Night darlings…" Sam whispered before blowing a kiss to Jeremy and Kara and left their room to walk downstairs again.

Sam and David's house was small, not as huge as what Sam grew up in. But they loved it; it was the perfect house to start a family in. It had two floors, a basement/garage, and an attic. On the first floor there was a kitchen room (middle sized), a living room, and a dinning room. On the second floor there was three bedrooms, a study (where Sam and David worked when at home and where the computer was, which was also a bedroom but it was made into a Study by David) and a bathroom (small but it had a toilet, sink, shower/tub, and a rack full of clean towers).

David looked up to Sam as he was eating Santa's cookies and glass of milk. Sam laughed at him and came up to him. "Silly," she whispered before kissing the milk stain above his mouth. He smiled and captured Sam's mouth. She smiled through the kiss and deepened it.

David peeked to look at the clock and broke the kiss. Sam frowned a little. "Merry Christmas love," David whispered making Sam smile again.

"Merry Christmas to you too. I love you." Sam said and pecked his lips.

"I love you too." After kissing again for a few moments, they broke apart and went to the closet and got out the presents to put under the Christmas tree. "You think Clover and Arnold will have this much fun next year?"

Clover and Arnold married on August 15th, and Clover found out that she was about seven weeks pregnant last week. Clover was to tell Arnold tonight at exactly 12 o'clock. Sam and Alex couldn't hold in the excitement anymore. Clover had wanted a baby since she first held Jeremy in her arms when Sam had him. And finally after finding the perfect man, one that was a little surprising, she is able to have children of her own.

"Of course they will; we were so excited with Jeremy's first Christmas, Kara's and now Madison's. Clover's so excited and scared about his reaction to when she tells him. But I think she has nothing to be scared about. Everything will turn out great. Usually it always does." Sam said, stated her thoughts. She smiled as she put the last present against the bottom of the tree. "Now all we have to do is wait till Alex gets married." She giggled at that. David laughed.

"It's so beautiful…" Sam sighed in happiness, eyes sparkling from the huge colorful decorated Christmas tree. After being a spy for more then ten years, it was a relief to be a normal person and have a real family of her own, although she did miss the action and excitement, she loved her life now and wouldn't want to change it at all. Jerry was still in their lives, how could he not? He was with them for more then at least ten years. Kara and Jeremy loved him. He was like an inventive and awesome grandfather that they never had. (Both Sam's and David's father died before Jeremy was born.)

"It is, Sam." David kneeled down and hugged Sam from behind. "Thank you for our family, I couldn't imagine having children with anyone else."

Sam laughed, "Well… I wasn't the only one who made our family you know. And I wouldn't dream of marrying anyone else." David joined in laughing and kissed Sam's mouth lightly, before cuddling with each other near the Christmas tree and fireplace.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. I loved writing it and I hope you loved reading it.**

**-Stephanie**


End file.
